


The Quest of Jin-Nya

by Xaire



Series: The Fourth Realm [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaire/pseuds/Xaire
Summary: A Mage Prince travels across the Fourth Realm lands of Syl-No in search of a divine entity that he believes will return to him the blood and home he lost.





	The Quest of Jin-Nya

**I: The Mage**  
In an age long forgotten  
In the Fourth Realm Syl-No  
There was a war man had begotten  
Such as the Xesh Sages will know.  
And Death reined, foul and rotten  
As the ancient stories go…

Out of the ruins, a mage prince did rise  
To end the war man had ignited  
And bring about the evil's demise.  
So with their souls excited,  
And howling glorious battles cries,  
With Jin-Nya the Mage the good people sided!

In Syl-No, the war raged on  
Over reasons they did forsake  
But, alas, all civility is gone,  
Only able to count what's at stake.  
The soldiers died one by one  
Peace and life the gods did take.

But in the end, Syl-No survived  
And brothers learned to forgive.  
They have rebuilt what was deprived  
And in peace the people lived  
Humans and their ilk still stand alive  
But to Jin-Nya, fate had another test to give…

 

 **II: Edge of Death**  
His magic is his life  
His spells are his blood  
And after all the violent strife,  
And the great culling flood  
Jin-Nya was pushed close to death,  
Holding on to his final breath.

Spells of virtue and of sin  
Has the left the mage prince to face  
A lurking fear of the Black again.  
As he beckoned to his mystic race,  
To the hoary wizards and Necromancers,  
They have failed to give him answers.

His body slowly rotted and failed,  
To life his soul struggled to cling.  
Around him the Death Fairies wailed  
And the Reapers of Eld began to sing  
The hymns of the Meadow;  
Dark and cold in oblivions shadow!

Desperate to escape his impending blight,  
The mage sought in the ancient tomes  
A long lost and hidden light.  
And he found amongst the dusty homes  
Of passed druids, monks and lords  
A brief papyrus of hopeful words.

 

 **III: The Charitable Angel**  
One chapter in the Solemn Book,  
One Mage giving a silent look  
Into elder secrets of lingering hope,  
Finally burning the gallows rope:  
The Charitable Angel of the distant North,  
Giving to wanderers deemed good of worth.  
A pure being housed in walls of white,  
Drawing in the hopeful and just with it's holy light.  
The Angel would surely bestow new life upon Jin-Nya,  
Saving him from death's slow, painful naw.  
At that moment, the Mage had resolved  
To heed the ancient Angel's divine call.  
To the Angel, Jin-Nya embarked at dawn.  
On a quest of hope the Mage had gone.  
Across the Fourth Realm Syl-No.  
To the Northern ice and snow.

 

 **IV: Goodbye**  
As he departed, he took one final look,  
Eyes flushed with bitter tears,  
At his ruined home and family,  
His heart dark with many fears.  
He never wanted to abandon them,  
But the Mage's path seemed clear.  
"The Angel is waiting,  
There is no use in delaying..."

 

 **V: Where Time Lies Still**  
Vast dunes of sands  
Stand between the lands  
Where time has no dominion.

Endless fields of sands  
Forgotten by dead hands  
Where the sun forever scorches.

Distant floral lands,  
Illusions in the sands  
Reason has no stand.

Dead lands,  
And forever dead hands  
In the dead Sands of Syl-No…

Isn't it grand?

 

 **VI: The Temple of the Kings**  
Jin-Nya stopped and beheld.  
Here, in the middle of the lands  
Stood the Temple of the Kings of Eld

Lords and ladies lie dead in these walls,  
Forever revered, forever feared  
Inside, these Kings still mournfully call.

Statues of great rulers stand immortal  
Forever paying tribute to heroes of legend.  
In the stagnant halls beyond the locked portal.

The Mage Prince dreamed of immortality in those walls,  
Forever revered, forever feared.  
But first he must respond to the Angel's call.

 

 **VII: The Forest**  
There were times when Jin-Nya enjoyed the lush green,  
Before he had seen what he had seen.  
The war had forever scarred his mind,  
Blissful memories had been left behind.  
As he trod the forest paths  
Under shadows of a hellish past,  
He desperately prays for the gods to undo  
The damage of the war and reforge Syl-No anew.

 

 **VIII: The People of the Forest**  
"Was that the Mage the Seer seen?  
Was that the one who seeks the Angel?  
Does he wonder amidst a dream?  
Does he know what waits in the North?

"Should we pity the naïve fool?  
Should we tell him he's misguided?  
Should we save him from a fate so cruel,  
From disappointment and despair?

"No…"

 

 **IX: What Lies Beyond**  
"There is indeed something far ahead.  
Towering mounds and pure clouds,  
Oh, what wonders in my head!

"Slowly approaching the horizon  
I see the mountains amid the mist,  
And the herds of chiozon bison.

"Everything becomes so beautiful,  
As I approach the humming coast.  
The sky turns deep and colorful.

"Yet there are weird things I wish to know.  
Reality drifts from actuality,  
As I experience sudden vertigo..."

 

 **X: Kahd-Rath**  
By gods, the mountains float!  
The sky is upside down…  
In these poisonous moats  
I think I'm beginning to drown.

"There are things watching me,  
And I don't know what they are.  
Writhing forms I wish not to see,  
Shrieking sounds from the stars.

"I think I'm loosing my ego,  
And my soul is going adrift!  
I don't know where I'm to go,  
My reasonable senses begin shift.

"I see normal shapes and forms,  
And I breath a sign of relief  
I have braved these Eldritch storms  
With no woe or grief.

"I continue forth and forget this place,  
The very edge of Syl-No,  
And continue to seek the Angels's face.  
To Kahd-Rath, I never again wish to go."

 

 **XI: A Place to Rest**  
"Time to breath and rest.  
Still I have survived my quest,  
Settle the lone nest…"

 

 **XII: The Elder's Vision**  
"You are Jin-Nya the Mage prince?  
A lone traveler of the winds?  
You hail from a place gone since  
The Great War of Syl-No.

"But what is this heresy?  
You seek the ancient Angel?  
Ah! For you I have three prophecies!  
Listen close, for I can now see…

"Three prophecies of what's to come,  
Overseen by the setting sun.

"Deceit and lies!  
Darkness burns the blue skies!  
Hear the innocent cries,  
As evil scorches men's eyes!

"Three prophecies of what's to come,  
Overseen by the setting sun.

"A child of the Nohk,  
Who will hide beneath a rock.  
Awaiting doom's clock,  
Her sanity will receive a shock!

"Three prophecies of what's to come,  
Overseen by the setting sun!

"War and division!  
All races in their own prisons!  
Syl-No will suffer by your decision!  
Such has been my premonition!

"Three prophecies of what's to come,  
Overseen by the setting sun!!!!"

 

 **XIII: Nothing Will Sway Me**  
Nothing will change my path.  
And Nothing will lead me astray,  
Not even an angry god's wrath  
Nor the end of nature's days.  
I have come too far to turn away.

"I will find the Angel and make my plea,  
And the Elder's will not change this.  
I can not heed their prophecy,  
Even if I'm lost to Hell's mist.  
My last chance at life, I will not miss.

After all I'm on my own,  
In the lands of Syl-No, I am free.  
In this quest, I am alone,  
So no one will suffer but me.  
In the end, no one will sway me…"

 

 **XIV: Midnight Moon**  
"Lunar light guide me,  
To the bleak lands of the North.  
I am almost there…"

 

 **XV: Warming Oceans**  
…I am almost…

Chill my soul, salted air.  
Comb through my tangled hair.  
Warm my heart, divine sun.  
Light my path as I run.

The seas break through the sky…  
Humming as I'm passing by.

Ships creak over crystal waves,  
Air stirs around me, silent as the grave.  
Don-Nos porpoises dance and leap  
Under the moon, awaiting sleep.

The seas break through the sky…  
Humming as I'm passing by.

The sky dims to the crown;  
Water freezes all around.  
Tides kiss the tundra shores;  
Trying the locks of the frozen doors.

The seas break through the sky…  
Humming as I'm passing by.

I can see…

 

 **XVI: Frigid Air**  
I can see the world give way to ice.  
Flurries of snow slowly drift.  
Amongst it all, I stand enticed.  
As the temperature falls, my spirit lifts.

"Silence lingers all around.  
Monstrous glaciers watch and keep  
The vast expanses of frozen ground.  
Soon the fruits of my quest, I will reap.

"Onward, I march to the White Walls,  
Braving the never ending cold.  
May Hell take me before I dare fall;  
The final chapter will soon be told…"

 

 **XVII: Closer**  
Emerald hues dance in the heavens above.  
The clouds teem with ravens and doves.  
And everything ceases to be real.  
And it's then the Mage begins to feel...

"Why must this adventure be?  
I know there is something I refuse to see,  
But the Black stands here in my soul.  
Reclaim the closure the war stole.  
Please, dammit, take away my pain!  
Please tell me my quest is not in vain!"

The blizzard cap of Syl-No gives way  
To the warming sunlight of a new day.  
Holy beacon! Now cut the night!  
Now, before you, stands a glorious sight!

 

** XVIII: The White Walls **  
_Prepare my weary soul for the songs of bliss and joy that may intrude upon my damaged heart. Now, standing amongst the clean sunlight and living flora that seem to good to be reality, I look upon the White Walls in awe. Through the fire and ice and tribulations of days gone by, I have travelled many miles to look upon the Angels face…_

"Your eyes grow agleam in splendor  
Of the crystalline stones  
With the vaults and the iron door.  
Songs of his heart, heaven shown.

"Dimensions of reality stretch thin  
Encroaching a goal long sought.  
Questions long buried within  
Churn through every battle fought.

"But does that really mater in the end?  
A book pointed yonder and he went  
Across a land of omens of godsend.  
A damaged Mage that fate hath sent.

"Polished stones laid upon grass,  
The White Walls rear high to the sky.  
You've approached this home at last  
But still you're asking yourself 'why?'"

… _I look upon the White Walls. An ancient gate stands between me and the End of this story. My heart pounds in my breast, yet my blood runs cold as these doors scream open. Beyond is infinite darkness and a penetrating force of things I can't understand._

_At last…_

 

** XIX: Divinity  **

_Hush…The Angel speaks…_

"Fair Jin-Nya of the dead Ghomhal,  
So far have ye come and ne'er cease.  
All along have I watched from these Walls  
As your sanity ever decreased!  
Through forest glades and rivers  
Have you ever trod to come here,  
Still, your greed hath yet to deliver  
A reason for you to feel fear!  
Take me lightly, you dare not!  
I see your soul and a bruised heart.  
Is it not in heaven that you will rot?  
You are neither strong nor are you smart!  
But ten thousand miles you have marched  
In snow and sea, and misery and joy,  
Through hopes dampened and sanity arched!  
Your land is scorched and home destroyed!  
And all through this you seek my face  
And never gave in to spiritual pain.  
Ambitious for your mystic race,  
Dear Jin-Nya, you are not insane,  
And your quest is not in vain!

"Tell me, Jin-Nya, what it is you seek!  
I grant to you your deepest desire!  
For all the peace and hope you seek,  
Fly with the raven murder, my liar!

_"Feed me, dear Jin-Nya  
And I will feed you…"_

 

 **XX: Jin-Nya Makes His Plea**  
What do I desire?' You ask of me.  
I could tell if I could only see.  
Do I want life or death or to be carefree?

(… _do I want worldwide death,  
In exchange for eternal breath…?_ )

This journey has taught me much  
Of the things in my heart and such,  
The blood growing cold in death's clutch.

(… _do I want a skyward throne  
'neath the burning celestial dome…?_ )

But before the hour of my dying,  
I shan't leave my loved ones crying.  
You'd give to me if you were not lying.

(… _do I want to lie in the soil, dead,  
To escape the voices in my head…?_ )

I want a peaceful Syl-No.  
To mend our deepened scars.  
I want to grow and to know  
The gods' wisdom of the stars.  
Must a story be so tragic,  
Ending so cold, bit by frost?  
I want to replenish my magic  
To replenish blood I have lost.  
I want to purge our world of sin,  
I want to live my life again!

( _I want to be forever revered  
I want to be forever feared_.)

 

 **XXI: The Gift Your Heart Desires**  
You don't know,  
Little Mage of Syl-No  
How your tongue paints lies;  
The realities it denies.

I have seen truths laid bare,  
The hidden faces never shared.  
You hide nothing little Mage.  
I know your lust, your hubris, your rage!

Hidden desires pulse in the pits of your heart,  
Growing ever more from the start.  
You'd set free the tidal blood of war  
Bathe your flesh in fire evermore!

I know.  
I know, little Mage.  
The fate you wish on Syl-No!  
I know.  
I know your abysmal rage!  
Run free and hang the filth of Syl-No!

Your praises they'll sing  
As they crawl and they bleed!  
You are their King,  
Your wrath has been freed!

 

 **XXII: Liar**  
Blacked out memories of a path crawled to nowhere.  
All that I've done to satisfy none.  
Effaced footprints in the Timeless Sands, dissolved in air.  
Stained red by the sun to remember none.

Dark thoughts spread like black fire,  
But still I know I've been deceived.  
You Angel, you demon, you liar!  
You Angel, you demon! _Ithya-Kee!_ "

The painful steps to my home Ghomhal are slow.  
Break into a run to grab my gun.  
Gods save me from the sins in my soul; cold it grows…  
But I no longer care, no more love to share.

Dark thoughts spread like black fire,  
But still I know I've been deceived.  
You Angel, you demon, you liar!  
You Angel, you demon! _Ithya-Kee!_ "

Break the bonds of stagnant virtue to heal these lands.  
By sin I am free, blessings upon me.  
Bowing down at my feet, peasant men feed from my hands.  
Blind the past, at peace at last.

The time has come for Syl-No to change,  
With the 99 Races in chains, and their dreams deranged.

 

 **XXIII: Come Home**  
How long has it been since we heard his voice?  
Since we seen his somber eyes?  
Since he made his final choice?

In age, our world has fallen apart,  
Rebuilt by callused hands  
And given a whole new start.

Ten years, Jin-Nya, you've been away.  
With the children and the neighbors,  
You could have kept us, you could have stayed.  
To houses born by blood soaked sabers,  
Please come home.

Your words spread like eternal fire  
From the forest to the mountains,  
Telling us you were our liar.

But over many miles, we felt your pain.  
The agony and confusing thoughts,  
The seed of a demon's rain.

But you have made your choice.  
We will never again see the young Jin-Nya.  
For glory you have sold your voice.

Ten years, Jin-Nya, you've been away.  
Damn the children and the neighbors,  
You could have saved us, you could have stayed.  
Bred descendants born by blood soaked sabers,  
But we still need you home.

 

 **XXIV: Return to the Temple of the Kings**  
Over Timeless sands…  
With weathered hands…  
My family is dead…  
I am alone in my twisted head.  
Forever to be known…  
A king on his ebony throne.

_I will be revered.  
I will be feared.  
_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
